


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was perfectly happy staying home on a Friday night, but Christina had to go and change it all with her little impromptu party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

It's Christina's fault. Plain and simple. Christina is the cause of Adam's current predicament.

It's Friday night and Adam was perfectly content staying home, being a complete bum on the couch watching mindless TV. But no, those plans came to an abrupt stop all because Christina's parents decided to take a last minute weekend getaway, leaving the 16 year old to her own devices. So naturally, that only meant one thing, _party_. "Levine, get your ass over here, **_NOW!_** " Christina's teeny voice commanded before Adam heard the dial tone. And really, that's all he needed to lug himself off the couch, he could only imagine the repercussions if he didn't. He'd never hear the end of it, she has a pretty scary wrath that Adam will never admit to being afraid of. 

Everything started off innocent enough, a few people playing games on the Wii, mildly loud music and even louder conversations filled the room. Things started taking an interesting turn once Alison convinced Christina to break into her parents liquor cabinet and Cee Lo showing up with a 30 pack, Lord only knows how he managed that. But even to this point, this was the least of Adam's worries. A few drunken teenagers Adam can deal with. Things went from interesting to downright bad and bone shaking terrifying when someone suggested they play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven', this is when Adam started mentally cursing Christina for having this stupid party, and allowing this stupid game to be played. 

Adam stared at the bottle after his spin, blinking his eyes rapidly, hoping, _willing_ that damn bottle to be pointing at anyone other than Blake Shelton. Blake, the tall blue eyed country boy that transferred to their high school mid freshman year. Blake, the big goofball that jokingly tries to hit a high falsetto in music class, making Adam laugh until his sides hurt at every failed attempt. Blake, who loves to dance when he's showing off over something silly even though he's a terrible dancer. Blake, who gives Adam butterflies whenever their eyes meet from across a few tables in biology class. Blake Shelton, who just happens to be Adam's crush that not a single soul knows about. 

"Well boys, y'know the drill." Christina smirked, dangling the keys in her fingers. Adam pleaded with his eyes, praying that he didn't have to go through with it. "Nah, nah don't give me that look Adam. No one else seemed to complain when Milian and I shared our seven minutes." Any retort Adam might have had died on his lips. 

"Alright rock star," Blake rose to his feet. "Let's do this." He made a big show of popping a breath mint in his mouth and gliding Chapstick over his lips, puckering and smacking them, (always trying to get a rise out of people and it worked) Carson and Shakira snickered in the corner. The action did nothing to ease Adam's nerves and Blake's gentlemanly gesture to enter the small closet first was no better. 

The moment the door closed and the sound of the lock rang loudly in his ears, Adam plastered his back to the wall, trying to put as much distance between them. The silence filling the tiny space was deafening, Adam was sure Blake could hear his racing heart. 

"How'd you do on that pop quiz in biology?" Blake's voice breaking the silence made Adam jump. 

"Uh," Adam cleared his throat, the question so unexpected. He's not quite sure what he was expecting to happen during their time locked in together to be honest, but a question about a quiz didn't seem to fall into the equation. "I got an A minus. You?"

"C minus." With his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness and with aid from the light spilling in from the door, Adam didn't miss Blake's tiny shrug. "It's kinda hard for me to focus in that class."

"Oh, maybe you should get an after school tutor." Adam suggested, not really knowing what else to say. 

"I really don't think that will help." Blake chuckled. 

"Why not?" Adam never really spent much time with Blake outside of class. They always give friendly _hellos_ in passing, whether in the halls or any rare occasion they bump into each other outside of school. But based on what he's seen of Blake, he seemed like a pretty focused guy. Sure the guy loved to joke around but when need be, he can be serious and get to work. 

"There's just," Blake paused, turning towards Adam. "too much distraction." Adam contemplated the words for a moment, not quite understanding what distraction Blake could possibly mean. "Someone..." Blake's words trailed off. 

A girl, of course. Blake has a crush on one of the girls in class. But Adam never really seen Blake talk much to anyone in class other than Usher. Since the start of the school year the two really became all buddy buddy. Maybe it's really Usher Blake has a crush on but that doesn't seem right either nor does the thought brew well with Adam. Shrugging the thought, Adam offered his assistance to help Blake study, he regretted the words as soon as they slipped past his lips. He needs to get over his crush on the guy, especially now knowing that he _really_ doesn't have a shot with Blake, and spending time alone with him will absolutely not help. 

"That would only make things worse." Adam watched in silence as Blake stepped closer. "That won't help me at all." 

Adam's heart raced faster than before with each tiny step closer. "Why?" He stuttered, trying to become one with the wall. 

" _You're_ the distraction." Blake placed his hands on either side of Adam's head, leaning further in to Adam's now nonexistent space. 

"But," Adam sucked in a breath. "This isn't even our only class together." That response gained Adam a chuckle but it's true and once again he was struggling to understand the other boy. 

"Adam." Blake was so close now. "I want to kiss you," Too close. "so _bad_." The last words caressed Adam's lips. 

Adam didn't even realize that his hands were bunched in the material of Blake's shirt until he pulled Blake towards him and closed that tiny space, crushing his mouth over the taller boy's. Blake tasted like beer and spearmint with a faint hint of whiskey that the other boy manly took a shot of but spluttered, and Adam chased the taste, swiping his tongue across the roof of Blake's mouth, groaning into the kiss. One of Blake's hands squeezed Adam's hip while the other raked through his hair as their kiss became heated and desperate. 

"1 minute!" Christina yelled out. 

"Blake." Adam pulled away to catch his breath. They need to stop now, because Adam isn't so sure he'll be able to if they continued. 

"I know, I know." Blake answered with kisses along Adam's neck. "Go out with me. On a date." Blake straighten up to look into Adam's eyes. 

Adam could only answer with a shy smile and a nod, the simple 'yes' stuck in his throat as Blake's hand cupped his cheek, thumb gently rubbing circles. Blake's smile lit up the dark room and he stole one last kiss before the door opened. 

A part of Adam expected Blake to joke around when people whistled and catcalled as they walked out of the closet, so Blake just waving them off came as a surprise. What was even more surprising was the tiny squeeze Adam's hand received before Blake went back to his seat and the small knowing smile on his face. 

At that moment, Adam mentally thanked Christina for having this stupid party and playing this stupid game.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3112532/chapters/6743468) written during OTP challenge


End file.
